El despertar de la oscuridad
by Ryu-kun
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, tres años desde la ultima gran pelea contra la oscuridad, pero el tiempo se acaba y el regreso de la oscuridad que no pudieron vencer es inevitable. Y estaba vez la sombra del fracaso anterior pesa sobre todos lo niños elegidos(Cont
1. Default Chapter

El regreso de la oscuridad.  
By Ryu-kun-  
  
  
Continuación de emblemas de la oscuridad.  
  
Prologo 1  
Estaré a tu lado..   
  
  
6 de marzo del 2000  
10:30 de la mañana  
  
  
  
Matt estaba frente a una tumba a sus once años nunca pensó que esto ocurriría..  
  
Estar allí frente a la lapida.   
Una lapida..  
Con el nombre de su hermano.  
  
"No es justo" dijo mientras veía como las letras doradas de la lapida brillaban con la luz del atardecer, su tristeza era demasiado como para poder mantenerla dentro de sí mismo.  
  
"¿Porque no pude protegerte?" sollozó mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. El chico estaba muy perturbado, a pesar de que habían pasado unos meses nos podía asimilar el hechon de que su hermano había fallecido.  
  
"Matt" Sora estaba detrás de él, lo mismo que los demás con excepción de Izzy el cual estaba muerto también y de Tai que estaba preso en el digimundo.  
  
"Matt se que te has de sentir muy mal.. pero debes superarlo.. ya ha pasado un año.." dijo TJoe mientras trataba de darle apoyo al rubio.  
  
Pero sora se le adelantó mientras lo abrazaba con todo el cariño que podía expresar en su comunicaciónn silenciosa con Matt. Mimi le puso la mano en el hombro a Joe y le dijo que mejor se fueran.   
  
Kari también había estado llorando mucho. Solo por Tk y por su hermano Tai, si hubiera estasdo Tai el simplemente la hubiera tomado en brazos para reconfortarla, pero el chico no estaba allí. Mimi iba recargada en el hombro de Joe mientras se ddirigían hacia el lado opuesto del cementerio.  
  
Mimi lloró un poco cuando llegaron a la tumba de Izzy. Matt ya había estado allí antes. Multiples palabras obsenas estaban escritas en la tumba de Izzy. El arreglo floral estaba esparcido por todo el suelo. su tumba había sido presa del vandalismo organizado de un hermano resentidoy furioso.  
  
"¿Porque él murió?.. porque murieron.. ¿porque toda la culpa la tenía que cargar Izzy?" dijo Mimi. "Era tan bueno" sollozó mimi mientras Joe le dio un abrazo.  
  
"Porque alguien tenía que cargar la culpa mimi.. Matt así lo ven... ellos.."dijo Joe muy triste.  
  
"Si tk murió y no fue culpa de Matt.. debe ser culpa de alguien.. y como izzy murió tambien.. ellos lo culparon.. No es justo.. tu lo sentiste en tu corazón al igual que yo.. El no era nada de esas cosas" dijo Joe mientras sostenía a Mimi en sus brazos.  
  
"Pero las cosas horribles que han estado diciendo de él.. y todo lo demás.. es producto de uyna mente enferma" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Si no fuera por sora.. Matt ya hubiera hecho otras cosas peores a la familia de Izzy" dijo Joe.  
  
En silencio ellos arreglaron y borraron todo los desperfectos en la lapida.  
  
"Izzy.. siempre fue muy reservado.. pero sé que esta vivo.. tengo la sensación de que regresará" dijo Mimi mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas.  
  
"Yo también.. si matt no estuviera tan cerrado lo mismo que KAri lo sentirían.. sentirían que algo no esta bien. Que hay algo que duerme junto con ellos.. algo maligno" dijo Joe muy preocupado.  
  
"Sora ama a matt.. pero ¿su amor podrá curar el corazon de Matt?" dijo Mimi mientras ella se recargaba en el hombro de Joe. "¿Sabes que lo quería mucho?"  
  
"Si.. lo sabía.." dijo Joe mientras la abrazaba. "Ojala que el te hubiera amado" le dijo Joe mientras la consolaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos.  
  
A pesar de todo Joe estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tener una relación con Mimi. A pesar de todo aun existía el triangulo amoroso, Izzy-Mimi-Joe.  
  
Izzy nunca pudo decirle cuanto la querría, nunca pudo expresar sus sentimientos, excepto con las personas cercanas a él.  
  
Las cosas eran muy extrañas desde el principio, pues sabían que Matt no sabía lo que hacia.. estaba enojado.. terriblemente enojado.   
Había pasado meses.. un meses completos y el no se había recuperado de la perdida de su hermano, siempre le hechaba la culpa al pelirrojo y más cuando iba al cementerio.  
  
"Matt deja de culparte a ti mismo" le dijo Sora mientras trataba de calmarlo un poco.  
  
"¿Como puedo calmarme?.. el esta muerto.. yo debí estar a su lado todo el tiempo.." dijo Matt mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño.  
  
"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.. no te hubiera pedido mas.. Además esta vivo.. esta perdido así lo dijo Angelmon" dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba.  
"No es cierto nunca fui suficientemente fuerte.. ni siquiera viste su cuerpo.. nunca podré olvidar lo que me dijo.. solo quedó su emblema encerrado con Tai" dijo Matt mientras abarazaba a Sora.  
  
"Izzy también murió.. ¿no lo recuerdas?" le dijo Sora.  
  
"Maldito.. se lo llevó lejos de mi.. Lo corrompió.. yo lo debía cuidar.. no tu.. egoísta maldito seas IZumi" gritó mientras Soira lo abrazaba mas fuerte.  
  
"Ya matt.. deja de culparte" dijo mientras pensaba(También deja de culpar a Izzy) pensó con tristeza mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Se lo llevó lejos de mí" dijo Matt muy molesto.  
"Matt.." le dio sora mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y abrazaba tiernamente tratando de calmarlo sin resultado.  
  
"ESe maldito.. #$$#% gay" dijo Matt con mucha angustia.  
"Matt sabes que no es cierto" dijo Sora muy molesta.  
  
"¿Tu también?" le gritó Matt. "Tu también te pones de su lado" le dijo Matt.  
  
"Sabes que Izzy trató de proteger a tu hermano" le dijo Sora mientras Matt se había separado de ella como si tuviera la rabia.  
  
"Nunca se lo pedí.. se supone que yo lo debía proteger.. el no tenía nada que hacer.. no tenía por que protegerlo.. ni porque quererlo" dijo Matt. "Además el lo mató.. estoy seguro.. Como no pudo tenerlo para sí" dijo Matt.  
  
"Matt no te conozco.. si Tk estuviera vivo le daría mucha pena verte en este estado" le dijo sora.  
  
Matt la miró con aire herido.. eso ultimo lo había lastimado mucho.   
  
"Tk siempre estaba al pendiente de todos hacía lo que podía para aliviar las penas.. y tu lo unico que haces lamentarte y enlodar la memmoria de Izzy.. El murio protegiendolo.. murieron los dos juntos.. eso nos has dicho hasta el cansancio.. pero ellos viven.. etoy segura que viven.. lo siento en el alma los mismo que todos.. ellos no estan muertos" dijo sora.  
  
"ESO ES LO QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR.. QUE CREAN ESA MENTIRA QUE LES DIJO ANGELMON.. ELLOS HAN MUERTO ..LOs DOS Y JUNTOS.. YO DEBÍA HABER ESTADO A SU LADO.. PARA" dijo Matt.  
  
"Eres imposible matt" le dijo Sora mientras le dio una cachetada en la cara. "En este ultimo año he tratado de ayudarte de hacerte ver que el mundo no acabó con su muerte" le dijo Sora mientras le gritabA. "Pero me he dado cuenta de que es inutil.. quedate con tu resentimiento.. yo me voy" dijo Sora mientras se marchó de allí llorando.  
  
Matt se quedó allí solo y casi paralizado.  
  
Se llevó la mano a la cara mientras sentía como la mejilla se le calentaba por la fuerza del impacto.  
  
"TK ¿PORQUE TE FUISTE?" dijo mientra se iba de allí.  
  
"Siempre tan lleno de vida.. todo lo que tocas.. se volvía alegre.. todos los colores los tenías en tu mano.. y cuando tocabas la cosas resplandecía.. cuando estabas a mi lado mi mundo gris.. era de colores brillante.. y ahora te has ido" dijo Matt mientras corría sin mirar... solo corría.. nada le importaba.  
  
Y por eso no vio al camión que venía enfrente.. todo se puso negro para Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pulso"  
"Debil"  
"Algun reacción"  
"No"  
"Tenemos falla cardiaca"  
"Maldición"  
"No te rindas chico.. todo estará bien"  
  
  
  
"No dejenme.. no quiero.. quiero ir a donde esta mi hermano.. donde me esperas" dijo Matt mientras se sentía capaz de ver a su hermano.  
  
"Eres egoísta matt Ishida" oyó Matt. "No dejas que Tk descanse.. ¿crees que estaría feliz de verte en este estado?.. despierta Matt o juró que te perseguiré en el más allá hasta cachetearte por toda la eternidad" oyó claramente la voz de Sora.  
  
"Sora" dijo Matt mientras abrió los ojos.  
  
"Matt perdoname por haber dicho esas cosas.. perdoname.. prometo estar siempre a tu lado.. pero por favor no te vayas" le dijo en sollozos la niña del amor.  
  
"Sora.. " dijo matt.  
"Regresa por favor no te vayas"  
  
"Matt" dijo sora mientras Matt la abrazaba.  
"Te amo" le dijo la niña. "No me dejes por favor" le suplicó.  
  
"Sora.. yo también te amo.. pero quiero ver a mi hermano una vez más" le dijo en silencio.  
  
Su mente ya no estaba en este mundo. Viajaba por planos más elevados con rumbo hacia el lugar donde repoaban los muertos.  
  
Sin embargo figuras se interpusieron en su camino.  
  
"Aqui no lo encontrarás.. regresa Matt Ishida.. todavía no es tu hora.. regresa.. con la persona que amas.. no regreses aqui.. a perturbar a los que ya han partido"  
  
"¿Quien eres y porque me dices que regrese?" dijo Matt molesto.  
  
"Porque yo fui Koushiro Izumi regresa ahora" se le ordenó con una fuerza que Matt no pudo evitar obedecer y despertó.  
  
"Matt.. que bueno que estas bien.. no quiero que me dejes otra vez" dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Esta bien sora.. no te dejaré.. si no me dejas.. estaré contigo" dijo Matt mientras la abrazaba.  
  
(Pero esto no ha terminado Izzy) pensó matt mientras abrazaba a Sora con fuerza.  
  
"Por favor matt dejame aliviar tu pena" le dijo sora. Matt solo asintió con calma mientras sonreía debilmente.  
  
  
"No te dejaré mientras tu estes conmigo.. se que puedo enfrentar la muerte de Tk" dijo Matt mientras la abrazaba de vuelta.  
  
Sora en ese momento besó al pobre niño que había sufrido mucho en ese momento jurandosé a sí misma cambiar su tristeza.  
  
El fin del prologo.  
  
Comentarios:  
Dedicado a Mina.  
Al fin un Sorato para ti.. O Sea Sora-Yamato como pareja.  
  
bueno este es el principio de la saga final de Emblemas de la oscuridad. Todos los misterios de la historia serán revelados en este fic. Por favor disfruta de los sig. capitulos. 


	2. Ser

El regreso de la oscuridad.  
By Ryu-kun-  
  
  
Continuación de emblemas de la oscuridad.  
  
Prologo 2  
Ser..   
  
  
He estado mirando las cosas desde hace tres años.  
No he tenido la necesidad de dormir desde que mi cuerpo suministra energía al digimundo.  
  
Mis ojos han estado en todas partes y la verdad es que eldigimundo es un lugar muy interesante.  
Ahora sé porque a Izzy le gustaba. Sin embargo no sé si alguien escucha mis pensamientos.  
  
Eso soy ahora pensamiento.  
Y fuera de lo que cualquiera podría pensar..  
Eso apesta.  
  
Porque yo nunca me detuve a pensar..  
Y ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es pensar.  
  
Matt se reiría de mí si no fuera porque.  
1. El no esta aqui.  
2. Tk murió o eso creo..  
3. No podría verme.  
  
Fuera de eso creo que no he crecido nada mi cuerpo sigue donde lo dejé.  
Escuchó hablar a los cuatro dioses que protegen al digimundo.  
  
He aprendido mucho con ellos a mi lado..  
O mejor dicho en mi mente.  
De todas maneras no hay mucho que hacer cuando tu cuerpo esta cubierto de un cristal azul.  
  
Lo que me recuerda los otros niños.  
Ellos si que me dan envidia.   
Duermen muy agusto mientras yo observo lo que acontece en el digimundo.  
Tal vez izzy daría su vida por estar en mi lugar, pero quiero salir de aqui.  
  
Sigo con este remordimiento durante tres años.  
  
Genai y Agumon son los que he estado en contacto.  
Genai por sus maquinas y agumon por nuestro lazo psiquico.  
  
Las cosas que uno aprende cuando una bestia como Xinlomon te enseña.  
  
Las bestias han estado inquietas.  
Buscaban como evitar llamar a nuevos niños elegidos.  
  
Trataron de entrar en contacto con una dimensión paralela con otras bestias.  
  
Hubo una oportunidad con la llamada Digientelecia, pero desapareció de ese mundo antes de que pudieramos duplicarla.  
  
Pero el tiempo en que debo de estar aqui se termina.  
Todo el poder que he briandado a las bestias me ha dejado muy debil.  
  
El poder lo han repartido en el digimundo.  
  
He visto a Patamon o Angelmon como es ahora.  
  
Ha tomado bajo su protección a la isla file y la ciudad del inicio.  
Se prepará pera el regreso de Tk.  
Siempre lo ha esperado pero ahora la ansiedad lo consume.  
Duerme intranquilo en las noches, sueña con su regreso.  
  
Pero también habla de la oscuridad que regresa por nosotros.  
Sé que los sueños de Angelmon son profeticos.  
  
Temo por todos mis amigos.  
Por matt sobre todo.  
La oscuridad esta sore de él, ahora más que nunca.  
  
También habla de Izzy de como la oscuridad lo poseerá si Tk lo llega a abandonar.  
  
Esa parte no la entiendo ¿porque lo invadirá?  
  
¿Como es que Tk lo protege?  
  
Es cierto que es especial lo mismo que Kari. Pero ¿proteger de la oscuridad a alguien?, ¿es eso posible?  
  
Sigo pensando en el enigma.  
  
Lo he resulto todo con excepción de la parte de tren y la de los hijos de los hijos de elegidos.  
Es algo tan confuso.  
  
Pero sé que hay una clave para rescatar a Izzy y Tk.  
La encontraré y los traeré de vuelta de donde quiera que se los hayan llevado.  
  
Sin embargo me preocupa Myostismon y Demon.  
  
Ambos digimon desaparecieron aun que se que Osamu liquidó a Myostimon en el mundo real.  
Demon desapareció de la faz del digimundo.  
  
Eso nos tiene muy preocupadospues sus emblemas siguen activos.  
Ellos no causaron muchos problemas pues no recibimos señales de que hayan sido destruidos por la ola de luz que purifico el digimundo.  
  
Los demás darkmasters y apocalimon estan presos en el tormebillo de la oscuridad y el digimental de la oscuridad esta a buen recaudo.  
  
Los dioses ya han hablado y ellos han llegado a un conclusión.  
  
Habrá nuevos elegidos.  
Tres nuevos elegidos  
Los niños encerrados en cristal son lo nuevos elegidos.  
Hay fuerzas más allá de nuestro control y las bestias estan guardando su poder para abrir una puerta dimensional llamada espejo de la realidades.  
  
En teoría si uno entra allí se puede visitar otras dimensiones o ir a otro lugar en el tiempo.  
  
Los niños lo usaron para poder viajar al pasado.  
Las bestias hablande un ciclo, de que el circulo debe completarse y cuando ellos consigan el poder lograran cerrar el ciclo.  
  
No sé si funcionará pero ahora que lo dicen creo recordar un tren.  
Tren.. Trailmon..  
Es un digomon con forma de tren Locomon tambien.  
  
Creo que..  
Vias del tren.. Las vias del tren allí es donde regresarán..  
Claro regresamos en un tranvía a nuestra casa.  
  
Si al menos pudiera salir libre de este lugar donde me sofoco.  
  
Quiero salir de este cristal.  
Quiero encontrar a Izzy y a Tk.  
Y más que nada.. quiero proteger a Kari y Matt.  
  
Angelmon ¿como lo haces?  
  
Sus poderes han aumentado desde que tentomon etsa en su interior.  
  
Sé que ellos viven porque Angelmon vive.  
Si Tk hubiera muerto.. Angelmo también.  
  
Quiero estar allí una vez más.  
  
Pero es mucho pedir.  
  
Las puertas se abren un vez más.  
Espero que mis amigos puedan venir a este lugar.  
Quiero salir.  
  
Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a Kari.  
Este lugar me hecho madurar.  
  
Pero me siento cansado.  
Debil.  
  
Tengo sueño..  
Por primera vez tengo sueño.  
Voy a ser libre..  
Y entonces los encontraré y los protegeré..  
Y esta vez lo haré bien..  
Nadie les hará daño.  
  
Yo...  
  
me duerm.....  
  
  
Fin del prologo 2 


End file.
